Kingdom Hearts
by Tsamo
Summary: The Story Of Kingdom Hearts One, In Fanfiction Form. Newly updated, from now on chapters will have much more detail, may go back to Chapters 1 & 2 eventually.
1. World Of Awakening

**Chapter One: World Of Awakening**

**Disclaimer: I do not ow Kingdom Hearts or Any of It's characters.**

**Notes: Not everything in this chapter may be correct, for instance, the things the mysterious voice says, because I'm using a game script to help me on some parts, but other parts I have to write from memory. And no, I am NOT copying what the script says, just using it as a guide for the things I write.**

Darkness surrounded him as he fell down into nothingness, his hands were outstretched but had nothing to hold on to, a feeling of emptiness surged through him.

He landed with an abrupt thud that echoed all around him.

As he examined his surroundings, he found that he was standing on nothing more then a floating stained glass platform.

" **So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't **

**be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"** A Mysterious Voice said.

Sora took an immediate step forward, with no hesitation, it almost seemed like, for that moment, someone else was controlling him.

Suddenly three trapezoid shaped stones (steps or platforms) appeared out of what seemed like thin air.

On each stone was a different weapon, on one stone was a sword, on another was a shield, and on the last was a staff.

"**If you give it form... It will give you strength. **

**Choose well.**" The voice told him.

Sora examined each weapon with great care before making a decision.

He hopped up onto the platform with the shield and picked it up carefully.

"**The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A **

**shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?**" The voice asked him.

"Yes." Sora replied confidently

"**Your path is set.**" The voice said.

"**Now, what will you give up in exchange**?" The voice asked him.

Sora hopped off the platform that once beared the shield, and hopped up onto the plat form with the sword, he lifted it up carefully.

"**The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword **

**of terrible destruction. You give up this power?**" The voice asked.

"Yes." Sora said.

" **You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given **

**up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?**" The voice asked.

"Yes." Sora said again.

The trapezoid stones then disappeared.

And without warning the floor shattered underneath Sora's feet. He was once again falling, but it was a much briefer drop then the first time.

He looked down to see he was once again standing on a stained glass platform, the shield he had chosen was now on his arm.

" **You gained the power to fight.**" The voice said.

Sora then began to make swinging motions with his shield, pretending he was fighting an enemy.

"**All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect **

**yourself and others**."

Sora began to hear gurgling sounds around him as black holes appeared around the platform, and as if that wasn't odd enough, strange shadow creatures began crawling out of the holes and heading towards him.

"**There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light **

**burning strong.**" The voice told him.

As the shadows closed in, Sora did the only thing he could.

He began smashing at them with his shield as fiercely and as swiftly as he could.

When all the shadows were destroyed Sora made the mistake of letting his guard down, a few shadows then appeared behind him.

"**Behind you!**" The voice warned.

Sora spun around quickly, and hit a shadow creature in the head with his shield right as it charged in for the attack.

He defeated the rest with ease and to his relief, no more shadows appeared.

Suddenly a dark mysterious void appeared, Sora walked through it without a second thought.

He was now on a large stained glass platform with a wooden door in the middle of it, Sora approached it carefully and turned the knob.

"_I can't open it.." _He thought.

Suddenly a small wooden chest appeared on the other side of the room.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Sora opened the chest and a large wooden crate appeared, he smashed it with his shield only for a wooden barrel to appear where the crate once was, he smashed that also.

The mysterious door in the middle of the platform then opened, when Sora stepped inside, he found himself on his island, his friends Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka, around him.

"**Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me **

**more about yourself.**" The voice said.

Sora approached Tidus first.

"What are you afraid of?" Tidus asked him.

"Being indecisive." Sora told him.

"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?" Tidus said

Sora then approached Wakka

"What do you want outta life?" Wakka asked.

"To broaden my horizons." Sora told him

"To broaden your horizons, huh?" Wakka said.

Sora then approached Selphie.

"What's most important to you?" She asked.

"Friendship." Sora said

"Is friendship such a big deal?" Selphie said.

" **You're afraid of being indecisive, you want to broaden your horizons, friendship is important to you. Your adventure begins at dawn. As **

**long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.**" The voice said.

"Sounds good." Sora said.

"**The day you will open the door is both far off and **

**very near**." The voice told him.

Suddenly everything seemed to fade, and Sora was now on another stained glass platform where he was ambushed by a few shadow creatures.

After all the shadow creatures were defeated a set of stairs appeared that led him to a higher platform.

"**The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow **

**becomes**." The voice said.

Suddenly Sora's shadow rose from behind him and turned into a giant monster known as "Darkside."

"**But don't be afraid. And don't forget...**"

Sora nearly fell off the platform in attempt to escape from this creature, he knew the only option was to fight.

Sora struck at the creature with all his might, and after giving and recieving many forceful blows, Darkside was defeated.

Suddenly a large black circle appeared under Sora's feet.

"**But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of **

**all. **"

Sora tried to struggle, and he tried to move, but it was useless for he was now being engulfed by the dark circle,

"**So don't forget: You are the one who will open the**

**door.**

**Ending Notes: Well I hope you all like this so far, I really had fun writing this, Sorry in advance if there are any mistakes, I tried my best. Please Review.**


	2. Destiny Islands: Day One

**Chapter Two: Destiny Islands: Day One**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's characters**

**Notes: Yay! One review so far!**

Sora awoke in shock to his friend Kairi hovering over him.

"Whoa!" Sora yelled out in surprise

Kairi just giggled at him.

"Gimme a break, Kairi." Sora laughed.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

"No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I

couldn't-Ow!" Sora's head began throbbing in pain.

"Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place?

So bizarre..."

"Yeah, sure." Kairi smirked at him

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew

up. " Sora asked her.

"I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?" He asked curiously

"Nothing."

"You ever want to go back?"

"Well, I'm happy here." She told him.

"Really..."

"But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it." She said, now facing the ocean, appearing to be thinking about something.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I

want to see 'em all!" Sora said excitedly

"So what're we waiting for?" Kairi asked

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Sora and Kairi's best friend Riku cut in.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He smiled, holding a few large logs in his hands.

Riku tossed the logs to Sora, who just barely caught them.

"And you're just as lazy as he is!" Riku told Kairi

Kairi laughed. "So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!"

"Huh?" Sora said

"What, are you kidding?" Riku asked

"Ready? Go!" Kairi yelled suddenly.

Riku and Sora both sprang off into a race, Kairi following behind.

---

_A little while later.._

"So, can you gather the rest of the supplies? Sora, are you

listening to me?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I heard you." Sora assured her.

"Okay, here's what you need to go find: Two Logs. One Cloth. One

Rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm

counting on you!"

And after that, Sora went searching for the things Kairi needed, of course not without taking a few breaks to have one on one battles with Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka.

Kairi was very grateful when Sora returned with all the things she asked for.

" Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." Kairi handed Sora a Hi- Potion as a sign of thanks.

"Tired? Want to call it a day?" She asked him.

"Yeah, let's go home." He said.

"Okay. It is getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow."

---

_Later in the sunset..._

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku said.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else.." Riku told him.

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked him.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always

wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds

out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other

worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So

we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku said.

" I don't know." Sora said, as he lay back on a branch.

"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here

won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku said.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked him.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never

thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks." Riku said.

"You're welcome." Kairi said.

- - -

_A little later_...

"Sora." Riku called.

Sora turned around and Riku tossed him a paopu fruit.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked

"A paopu fruit..." Sora said, examining the fruit.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined.

They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I

know you want to try it." Riku said to him

"What are you talking-" Sora started to say

Riku laughed and ran off, Sora tossed the paopu fruit over his shoulder, and ran after Riku.

- - -

_Mean while.. At Disney Castle..._

Donald Duck strolled down the hallway and stopped at a large door, a smaller door opened up at the bottom and he walked through it, into the throne room.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. It's nice to see you this morn-What!" Donald yelled in shock, when he noticed that the king's throne was empty.

Then, Pluto, King Mickey's dog, walked out from behind the throne with a letter in his mouth, Donald grabbed it from him and read it anxiously.

Obviously shocked by what he had read, Donald dashed out of the throne room, yelling at the top of his lungs, and out to the court yard to find Goofy.

" Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Donald yelled at Goofy, who was fast asleep on the lawn.

Donald yelled in annoyance and cast a thunder spell on Goofy, who immediately woke up.

"Hey there, Donald. G'morning." Goofy yawned

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone..." Donald told him sternly.

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked.

"Not even the queen." Donald told him.

"Daisy?" Goofy asked.

"No! It's top secret!" Donald yelled.

"G'morning, ladies." Goofy said.

"What?" Donald asked confusedly

Donald spun around to see Queen Minnie and Daisy standing behind them, Donald let out an embarrassed laugh.

**Ending Notes: Hope you guys liked it, Please Review**


	3. Destiny Islands: Day Two

**Chapter Three: Destiny Islands: Day Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Etc, etc.**

**Notes: WOW. It's been a WHILE! Seriously. I'm bad, I know. I was pretty sure I'd given up on this story and all of my others but I just had a sudden burst of inspiration. Anyway, I'm going to try my best to continue on after such a long break from this, I can't promise it'll be anything spectacular but I'm going to try, and I'll be using similar methods to last time. See Ch. 1 Notes + **

_**Not everything may be EXACTLY like the game. There may be some things I'll exaggerate/add in for extra detail! I know this may seem like a big change in writing style from previous chapters but it has been a long time, and I want to try something new to make it a more enjoyable read.**_

It was a blissful day for the inhabitants of Destiny Islands, particularly the trio of Sora, Riku and Kairi. They had just finished their raft which had taken quite an effort to make. Only one problem remained: their raft was nameless. Though that was a matter Riku addressed right away.

"Hey, Sora. Our raft still needs a name. Let's see… How about Highwind?" After announcing his name of choice however, he seemed to realize he hadn't given Sora any chance to give his input. "What would you call it?" He added.

Sora twisted up his face in thought. He really wanted to think of a great name for the raft. "Me? Well… Hm… Excalibur! " He was proud of the name, even though it was one he had thought of in only mere seconds, it felt like a good choice.

His answer brought a familiar glint to Riku's eye, yes Sora knew it well. A challenge was coming.

"Hey, how 'bout…" Riku didn't even need to finish his sentence for Sora to know what he was going to say.

"The usual?" He replied.

"Let's do it!" Riku exclaimed. Obviously unsurprised by his friend's answer.

It almost seemed like all three friends were on the same wave length, because only mere seconds after their challenge, the two boys heard Kairi calling out to them from the bridge above. "You guys a it again? All right, I'll be the judge." Competitions like this were common occurrences.

"The usual rules apply: Take any route you want… First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins." Kairi recited the rules with ease, you could safely say she had them memorized.

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win…" Sora began, making the final negotiations before the race started.

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Riku finished, laying out his terms.

"Huh?" Sora questioned, he certainly wasn't expecting Riku to say anything like this.

"Deal?" Riku asked turning to him, not commenting on his friend's reaction. The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

"Wha… Wait a minute…" But there was no time for further discussion, Kairi had already began the countdown.

"Okay, on my count. Three, Two, One, Go!"

On the final word, all of Sora's previous thoughts were washed from his mind. He always took his competitions with Riku seriously, and this was probably the highest the stakes had ever been set. He had to win.

Before he knew it, Sora was running. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, as fast as he had ever gone, he was sure. Something about Riku sharing the Paopu with Kairi just made him feel odd. Maybe it was because he would feel left out of a bond?

Soon the two boys were neck and neck, the wind was whipping at Sora's face, and the surrounding landscape seemed to pass in a blur. He was only focusing on the goal.

He crossed bridges, ran through water, and who knows what else. And that's when he saw it, his goal, the tree was only feet away. He jumped to it with surprising accuracy. Reaching it only seconds before Riku.

The race was only half over though, he still needed to make it back to the starting point. Forcing himself to stay at the same speed, he headed back to the location where he could just see Kairi standing.

Next thing he knew, he was right there in front of her. It all happened so fast he could barely remember it. All he knew now was that his lungs seemed to be on the verge of exploding, and his legs were ready to fall off.

"Now the scores two to one!" Sora exclaimed victoriously, panting in between words.

"Man, lighten up. It's just a name, after all." Riku said, seeming unaffected by his recent loss.

Sora couldn't help but shoot his friend a look.

Deciding he and Riku probably needed a little space, Sora went off to see what Kairi was doing. It didn't take him long to find her either. She was standing on their newly finished raft, and seemed to be happy to see Sora when he came her way.

"Today we collect provisions for our trip! She informed him, before he even got the chance to ask what she was up to.

Kairi seemed to be in what could best be called a 'take charge mode'. She already had Sora's task thought up.

"Let's see, Sora, you're looking for... One Seagull Egg. Three Mushrooms. Two Coconuts. Three Fish. And fill this up with Drinking Water. But not from the ocean!"

She then handed Sora an empty bottle, which he assumed was for the drinking water Kairi had requested. "Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask."

And with that, he was on his way.

After a long adventure of item hunting, he looked at his findings. One Seagull Egg, Two Mushrooms, Two Coconuts, Three Fish, Drinking Water. It all seemed to be there, but he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something.

And that was when it hit him, he only had two mushrooms, and Kairi wanted three!

He immediately knew where to go.

The Secret Place. Mushrooms grew there from time to time, he was sure he'd be able to find them.

Sora knew the way to the secret place well, so it didn't take him long to reach it. He entered and made his way to the center of the cave, and spotted what he was looking for.

He stuffed the mushroom in his pocket and began to make is way out of the cave when something caught his eye.

Old drawings he and Kairi had made on the cave walls when they were younger. He traced his fingers along the pictures fondly, reminiscing.

His trip down memory lane was cut short though, when he had the strangest, intense feeling he was being watched. He rose to his feet and looked around.

"Wh-Who's there?" He called out, his voice shaky.

"I've come to see the door to this world." Said a strange, unfamiliar hooded man whom Sora noticed behind him.

"Huh?"

"This world has been connected." The man said, as if that were supposed to make things clear.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sora was trying to hide the fear and confusion in his voice.

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh-  
Where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"So, you're from another world!" Sora could slowly feel his curiosity eclipsing his fear.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out  
There!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand  
Nothing."

Sora turned to take a glance at the door inside the cave, the one he never could open. When he looked back, the hooded man was gone.

**Ending Notes: Heh, yeah it kind of ended in a weird place, and I know this chapter wasn't too eventful but that's not exactly my fault right? I'm just tired and I felt like everything was just dragging on and I didn't feel like writing more.**

But yeah, read, review, tell me what you think about the new writing style/added detail. Constructive criticism is accepted if it's given maturely. 


	4. Destiny Islands: Day Two Continued

**Chapter 4: Destiny Islands: Day Two Continued**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, If I did…I don't know **

**Notes: n/a**

Last chapter: _Sora turned to take a glance at the door inside the cave, the one he never could open. When he looked back, the hooded man was gone._

--

Not wanting to stay any longer, Sora ran out of the secret place. He had all he needed and didn't want to keep Kairi waiting.

When he found her, she was in the same spot as before, standing on their raft, Excalibur. She seemed to be doing something though and Sora wasn't sure what.

"This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage."

Sora then handed her the provisions he had collected.

"Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." She then handed him a Hi-Potion, which he put away for safe keeping.

"Tired? Want to call it a day?" She asked him.

"Yeah, let's go home." He hadn't realized exactly how tired he was until she mentioned it.

"Okay, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!"

--

It was now later in the day. The sky was a mix of reds and yellows, and the water sparkled underneath the glow of the sun. Kairi and Sora enjoyed this view as they conversed on the dock.

"You know, Riku has changed." Kairi said.

"What do you mean?" Unaware of why his friend would make such a statement.

"Well…" She began, seemingly hesitant.

"You okay?" He questioned. It seemed to him as if something was on her mind.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!" She said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Just kidding."

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi."

"Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm

ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"That's good. Sora, don't ever change."

"Huh?" **(A/n: It it just me.. Or does he say 'Huh?' a lot? )**

Kairi then stood up and spoke, while looking out at the water. "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."

--

_**Meanwhile at King Mickey's castle: The king had left a letter to Donald.**_

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S._

_Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

"Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked the others as they were gathered in King Mickey's study. The rest of the group consisted of: Donald, Goofy, and Queen Minnie.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie answered.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said.

"Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this 'key.'" Donald added in to console the Queen.

"Thank you, both of you." She replied appreciatively.

"Daisy, can you take care of-" Donald began.

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you."

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Queen Minnie then said to the pair. Gesturing to an unseen person.

Donald then looked at the King's desk, noticing something small was jumping on it.

"Over here!" He called out, ceasing to jump around.

"Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." He said kindly, tipping his tiny hat.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Said the queen.

Donald immediately agreed, but a confused Goofy just stood at the side of Daisy and Minnie, saluting his friend Donald.

"You're coming, too!" Donald told him, grabbing him by his arm and pulling him away.

Later. Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy had a conversation while going down some stairs.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked.

"It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm

the only one who made it to this castle."

"Goofy?" Donald cut in, in an almost scolding manner.

"Oh, right... I gotcha. While we're in the other worlds, we can't

let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

"Order." Donald corrected.

"Right. World order."

"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there." Goofy said as they proceeded into the next room.

They were now in a room with many whirring cogs and machines. A Gummi Ship awaited them on a circular platform.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're

Ready." Donald said, speaking into a golden pipe.

They then boarded the ship and prepared for takeoff.

Queen Minnie and Daisy were watching them from below. Donald gave Daisy a reassuring thumbs up.

"Blast off!!" Donald shouted. And off they went, leaving their world behind.

--

Back in Destiny Islands..

"_I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." _Sora sat on his bed, Kairi's previous words echoing in his mind.

He heard a clap of thunder and looked out his open window, he saw a vivid flash of lightning.

"A storm?" He wondered as he watched out his window.

"Oh, no, the raft!" He exclaimed suddenly, realizing that their raft would be in danger of being damaged or swept away if a storm was coming.

"Sora, dinner's ready. Come on down. Sora?" But Sora's mother's voice echoed into his room unheard, he had already set off.

Outside, it was pitch black. And in the sky, Sora saw something he had never seen before, something that looked like a flaming black hole.

"What's that?"

He then looked to see his friend's boats floating by the docks. "Riku's boat. And Kairi's!"

But there was no time to process anything else, because Sora noticed that Shadow Heartless were now appearing rapidly around the area.

He gasped in shock. What was he to do?

The only weapon he had with him was his wooden sword, and that wouldn't do any good.

He then saw Riku, standing amongst the chaos. "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora said frantically.

"The door has opened…" Riku said ominously, not even facing Sora.

"What?"

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku replied, now facing him. He seemed almost unaffected by the current scene.

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!" Sora reminded him urgently.

"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Riku then put out his hand is Sora's direction.

"Riku!"

Suddenly a shadowy cicle seemed to engulf the spot where Riku stood. He stayed un phased, his hand still outstretched.

Sora then ran up to his friend, a dark circle forming around him too. He attempted to reach out to Riku, who was just inches away, but couldn't get to him.

Then for a moment everything went black, and when he could focus on the scene again, Sora had something in his hand. Riku was gone.

"_Keyblade... Keyblade…"_

He found this strange weapon.. the keyblade could fend off Heartless.

But at the moment he was less worried about the Heartless and more so about his other missing friend.

He immediately went in the direction of the secret place, his last hope. Instead of seeing the usual mossy cave entrance, he saw a large white door in it's place.

Putting aside all caution, he ran in.

Which is when he found Kairi.

"Kairi!"

She slowly turned to face him. Her face was pale and her eyes seemed to droop as if she were tired.

"Sora…" She responded weakly.

She made a move to reach out to him, when a dark wind seemed to sweep through the cave.

Sora could see Kairi flying in his direction, he reached out to catch her, but nothing met his grasp.

She passed through him, just like the wind that was sweeping her away. Almost like ghost.

Then Sora found himself being pushed off his feet as well, but came to a landing on the now deteriorating beach of Destiny Islands.

He got on his knees and looked around, it was almost like the world had been broken. And hen he looked up at the sky, the dark circle he had seen was now a full-blown fiery red. It seemed to be sucking everything in.

The worst wasn't even over yet, because behind Sora appeared what seemed to be a kind of gigantic shadow Heartless, there was only one thing he could do: fight.

And that's exactly what he did. Slashing blindly yet furiously at the monstrous creature with his Keyblade until it was no more.

Or rather, at least until it got sucked up by the gigantic black hole.

It seemed to be moving, coming closer. Like it was getting bigger and stronger. Furious winds whipped around Sora, it was like thousands of hands were pulling at him, trying to drag him into the hole.

With the last of his strength he held onto a log that had yet to be swept away, as his legs flew in the air. It wasn't meant to be.

The winds were getting stronger and his fingers slipped, he felt himself flying up to the fiery orb, he would be swallowed whole. Like his home.., like his friends..

**Ending Notes: Well that's it for this chapter. Please review. **


End file.
